Heather's Erlebnis
by Heather-93
Summary: Mein erster Versuch etwas zu schreiben. Sagt mir bitte, was ich besser machen kann. Eine zweite, originellere Geschichte ist schon in Arbeit.


Ohne Titel

Silent Hill 2 and all its characters belong to Konami.

Einleitung

Unsere Hauptfigur ist Heather eine normale Teenagerin.

Als Heather an einem gewöhnlichem Sonntag ins Örtliche Einkaufszentrum ging,

wusste sie nicht dass ihre schöne Welt so wie wir sie kennen bald zerstört werden sollte!

Geschichte

Als Heather von einem Albtraum geweckt wurde war sie gerade in einem Burgerladen.

Sie ging raus um mit ihrem Vater zu telefonieren. Sie sagte erfreut:,, Hallo Papa, ja mir geht es gut ich bin eingeschlafen. Oh ich komme jetzt nach hause und ich habe das Ding nicht mehr bekommen um das du mich gebeten hattest. Ja Papa hab dich auch lieb bis gleich bye."

Als sie aufgelegt hatte kam Dougles Cartland ein Detektiv er sagte:,, Heather ich sollte sie finden Calaudia möchte mir ihnen reden es geht um ihre Geburt!" Heather antwortete:,, Interessiert mich nicht." Dougles darauf:,, Es dauert nur ne stunde ach wohl eher ne halbe."

Heather sagte hinterher:,, Mein Vater hat mir verboten mit Fremden zu reden!" Als sie auf dem weg zum Mädchenklo war sagte sie:,, Folgen sie mir immer noch? Soll ich schreien!"

Er darauf:,, Sorry ich warte hier." Sie ging auf das Klo und kletterte aus dem Fenster.

Jetzt war sie auf einer neben Gasse vom Einkaufszentrum. Sie lief weiter zur Tür hinter dem Klo Fenster. Als sie die Tür betrat war alles anders! Sie hörte so eine art Sirene ! Sie wusste nicht was passiert aber sie ging weiter. Als sie den Laden mit den Klamotten betrat

fand sie eine Pistole. Sie hob sie natürlich auf. Als nach linkst guckte war da ein großes

Monster mit Schlagarmen und Stacheln! Das Monster kam direkt auf sie zu,

sie fing an zu schießen und sagte dabei:,, Zurück! Bleib mir vom Leib verdammt!"

Doch auf einmal ging die Pistole leer und das Vieh lebte noch! Doch nach ein paar

Sekunden viel das Vieh doch noch um. Heather sagte erleichtert:,, Was ist das für ein ding?"

Dann ging sie zur Kleiderbank und hob Munition für die Pistole auf. Danach lief sie zum

Treppenhaus um nach F3 zu kommen. Als sie oben war wurde sie sofort von einem kleinen Monster mit einem Auge attackiert! Sie schoss 2mal darauf und schon war es tot. Sie lief zum Ende des Ganges und holte in einem kleinen Lagerraum wieder ein Päckchen

Munition für die Pistole. Dann lief sie zurück zur Treppenhaustür aber bog dann

Rechts ab in die kleine Tür. Da kamen schon wieder 2 Monster mit Stacheln und Schlagarmen! Sie rannte an ihnen vorbei in die kleine Bäckerei. Da holte sie die Brotzange

um im Lagerraum den Schlüssel aufheben zu können. Sie lief dann wieder zum Lagerraum um den Schlüssel unter der Kiste zu holen. Als sie ihn hatte ging sie wieder dahin zurück wo die beiden Monster waren! Sie schoss mit der Pistole 10mal auf eines der Viecher

Dann viel es nämlich erst tot um, das machte sie mit dem anderem auch und dann hatte

sie endlich wieder Ruhe. Sie schloss die Tür neben der Bäckerei auf und ging hinein.

Jetzt war sie in der Bücherei und auf einem Buch konnte sie einen Code lesen der lautete so

8651! Den Code gab sie in die Tür hinter der Theke ein, die Tür ging auf. Als sie den gang hinter der Tür betrat stand eine merkwürdige Frau namens Claudia. Heather sagte schnell:,,

Hey, warte wo sind den alle hin und woher kommen die Monster?"

Claudia antwortete:,, Sie sind alle in der anderen Welt und die Monster

kommen von Gott!" Heather antwortete wieder:,, Du warst das alles?"

Claudia wieder hingegen:,, Nein, es war die Hand Gottes, und du bist

die Auserwählte du musst uns mit blutigen Händen ins Paradies führen!"

Heather hingegen:,, Woher sollte ich das wissen und warum ich?" Claudia wieder:,,

Ich heiße Claudia und du musst Gott für uns gebären!" Heather dann:,, Claudia richtig?

Du warst das alles nur damit du mich bekommst?" Claudia wieder:,, Ja und du musst dich erinnern an das was du werden musst und ich bekomme dich noch HAHAHAHA!!!!"

Dann brach Heather auf einmal zusammen! Claudia ging weg und sagte noch:,, So ist es gut WACHSE GOTT WACHSE!!!!" Dann als Claudia weg war stand Heather auf und sagte:,, ich kapier das nicht an was soll ich mich erinnern?" Sie lief den gang entlang

Bis sie zu einem Aufzug kam ( Aufzug zur Hölle) , sie ging in den Aufzug und fuhr nach unten in F1. Als sie unten war sah sie einen Schatten hinter ihr sie drehte sie um und

Sah ein großes Monster mit einer Badewanne auf dem kopf und es hatte ein großes

Schwert in der hand!!! Sie sagte:,, Ich habe das Monster schon mal irgendwo gesehen nur

Wo??? Oh nein ich habe doch mal Silent Hill gespielt und es ist der Badewannenmann

Verdammt!!!!" Sie lief in eine der offenen Türen. Jetzt war sie im Medizin-Raum.

Im Raum stand ein Bett und ein großer Schrank mit Glasstüren. Sie versteckte sich unterm Bett und als der Badewannenmann rein kam hielt sie die Luft an! Der Badewannenmann schaute sich im Raum um und ging wieder raus. Als er weg war kam Heather wieder raus und ging wieder in den Flur. Danach in die große Tür am ende des Ganges. Sie holte einen Kleiderbügel aus dem Kleiderladen der da am ende hinter der Tür rechts war. Danach

Lief sie wieder zurück in den Gang, und ging in die Tür gegenüber vom Medizin-Raum.

Da hing eine Leiter oben an der Wand, die sie mit dem Kleiderbügel herunter holte.

Heather kletterte die Leiter nach oben und kam nach F4. Aber auf einmal hörte man eine stimme sagen:,, Nein! Lass mich in ruhe!" Diese stimme kam von Anna einem Mädchen die da noch überlebt hatte. Heather schaute leise in den Raum herein und da war der Badewannenmann mit Anna! Er hatte sie am Hals gepackt und wollte ihr die Haut abreisen, doch Heather sagte sofort:,, Hey, lass sie in ruhe du Monster!" Der Badewannenmann drehte sich um und ging auf Heather zu! Heather knallte die Tür zu und lief in den Kleiderladen zurück. Aber da konnte sie sich nicht verstecken sie hörte nur ein knall! Der Badewannenmann stand jetzt genau hinter ihr und sie drehte sich rasch um.

Als sie schießen wollte schlug er ihr die Pistole aus der and und verletzte sie mit seinem Schwert ganz gefährlich am Arm! Sie schrie um Hilfe aber niemand kam. Sie dachte jetzt sei alles aus doch kurz bevor er ihr den Kopfabschlagen konnte ging er in Asche auf und war verschwunden. Heather sagte erleichtert:,, endlich es ist vorbei das böse ist wieder weg!"

Sie hob ihre Pistole wieder auf und ging wieder nach Anna. Anna sagte noch:,, Danke das du mich gerettet hast ohne dich wäre ich jetzt tot!" Heather dann:,, Keine Ursache, aber pass jetzt auf dich auf, immer wen der ton kommt heißt das, dass das böse wieder kommt!"

Anna hingegen:,, Ok aber er hat dich verletzt!" Heather antwortete:,, Ach nicht so schlimm,

egal was machst du hier los lauf weg und versteck dich vielleicht sehen wir uns mal wieder!" Anna Lief dann auch weg. Heather ging dann in die Tür mit einem roten Zeichen darauf. Da fand sie einen Mondstein. Sie lief zu der Tür mit dem Mond darauf und setzte den Mondstein ein. Sie ging durch die Tür. Sie lief die Treppe hoch nach draußen. Als sie Draußen war lief sie zum Vergnügungspark. Als sie angekommen war sah sie in der Achterbahn Anna sitzen. Heather lief zu ihr und sagte:,, Was ist den passiert? Du bis verletzt!" Anna antwortete sehr schwach:,, Lauf weg Heather, es will sich rechen!" Heather sagte schnell:,, Was will sich Rechen?" Anna noch:,, Das Böse!" sie starb auf der stelle. Heather ging weiter um Anna zu Rechen! Als sie ein bisschen gelaufen war sah sie Claudia am Riesenrat stehen. Heather rief:,, Wer hat Anna getötet?!" Claudia sagte hingegen:,, Er hat Anna getötet!" Claudia zeigte auf den Badewannenmann der sich hinter Heather aufbaute! Heather drehte sich langsam um aber in dem Moment schlug er sie mit seinem Schwert auf die Schulter. Ihre Schulter fing an zu Bluten! Sie lief zu einem kleinen Haus das da im Vergnügungspark stand. Darin versteckte sie sich im Wandschrank. Als der Badewannenmann herein kam hielt sie die Luft an, aber der Badewannenmann fand sie. Er nahm sie am Kragen hoch und warf sie vor eine Wand im Haus. Sie wurde dadurch Ohnmächtig! Der Badewannenmann warf sie in die Kanalisation! Nach einer stunde wachte sie wieder auf und sagte:,, Was ist passiert ich kann mich an nichts erinnern!"

Sie lief schnall aus der Kanalisation heraus und ging zurück zum Vergnügungspark.

Aber Claudia und das Böse waren auf einmal nicht mehr da! Heather ging dahin zurück wo Claudia vorher gestanden hat. Da fand sie einen Blauen kleinen Stein, den sie natürlich

Aufhob. Dann lief sie in das Haus das jetzt genau vor ihr lag. Sie war kaum drin kam der

Der Ton schon wieder! Sie sagte:,, Es passiert wieder! Ich muss ihr so schnell wie möglich weg!" Alles veränderte sich bereits. Als sie gerade raus laufen wollte baute sich wieder der Badewannenmann vor ihr auf! Sie sagte voller schock:,, Oh mein Gott nicht schon wieder!" Er nahm sie hoch und wollte ihr gerade die Haut abziehen als eine stimme sagte:,, Lass sie in ruhe! Du hast schon genug Leute getötet!" Heather drehte ihren kopf um und sah das es Anna war. Sie lebte! Anna sagte:,, Du hast mein leben gerettet jetzt bin ich dran!" Der Badewannenmann ließ Heather fallen und ging auf Anna zu! Anna schoss mit einer Pistole auf ihn und er wich ein wenig zurück, aber nach ein paar Sekunden ging er wieder auf Anna zu! Als Heather sah das ihr Pistole leer war ging sie leise hinter den Badewannenmann her und als sie nah genug heran gekommen war gab sie ihm einen kräftigen tritt in den Rücken!

Er drehte sich mit voller Wut um und ging nun auf Heather zu! Aber Anna warf ihm schnell die Waffe an den Kopf und er ging nun sehr schnell auf Anna zu er packte sie und zog ihr lebendig die Haut ab! Heather rief noch:,, Nein! Das wirst du mir Büssen! Als er Anna getötet hatte kam er wieder auf Heather zu aber Heather blieb stehen. Sie hatte

Rote Augen bekommen und nahm ihren Prinzessinnen Stab! Sie war so Voller Wut das sie sich verwandeln musste! Sie verwandelte sich in das Zaubermädchen Prinzessin Herz!

Nun ging sie auf den Badewannenmann zu und schlug ihn einmal kräftig in den Magen! Er brach zusammen und kurz darauf verschwand das böse wieder! Heather verwandelte sich zurück und sagte:,, Das war für Anna du Dreckskerl!" Sie ging traurig aus dem Haus wieder heraus. Aber Claudia stand auf einmal vor ihr und sagte:,, Was hast du getan? Du hast das böse besiegt!" Heather dann:,, Er hat Anna … wie soll ich sagen zerrissen und das muss bestraft werden!" Claudia hingegen:,, Es kommt wieder und Rächt sich an dir! HAHAHAHAHA!" Dan verschwand Claudia wieder. Heather war jetzt auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus und war sich sicher das sie dem ein Ende bereiten wird und Anna rächen wird! Nach ein paar Minuten kam sie im Krankenhaus an und ging herein. Kaum hatte sie es betreten kam der Ton wieder! Heather sagte:,, Komm nur komm nur!" Es veränderte sich wieder alles und als der Badewannenmann sich wieder vor Heather aufgebaut hatte, brach sie zusammen! Gott wachste wieder in ihr! Sie sagte:,, OH verdammt nicht jetzt AHAHAHAHA!" Sie wurde wieder Ohnmächtig und der Badewannenmann nahm sie mit

Ins Cafe. Als alles wieder vorbei war wachte Heather auf aber nicht normal sondern durch einen Alptraum:,, No! Was ist passiert? Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern! Doch ich war im Krankenhaus …..dann kam das böse und ich brach zusammen weil Gott gewachsen war…..und an mehr kann ich mich nicht erinnern nur das mich dieser Typ mitnahm!"

Heather machte sich auf den weg ins Schulgebäude um dort nach der antwort zu suchen!

Im Schulgebäude fand sie eine Taschenlampe die sie natürlich mitnahm! Sie lief den die Treppe hoch nach ganz oben und ging in eines der Klassenzimmer. Da sah sie einen Tisch

Wo der Name Alessa drauf stand. Sie erinnerte sich das sie Heather Cheryl Alessa Mason heißt und damit fand sie ein teil der antwort! Vor 17 Jahren sollte eine Alessa einen Gott gebären doch ein Mann verhinderte das er hieß Harry Mason. Als er es verhindert hatte, hatte eine Frau ein kleines Baby auf dem Arm und gab es ihm kurz darauf verschwand diese Frau und Harry nannte das Kind Heather Cheryl Mason, da aber der richtige Name des Kindes Alessa war nannte er es doch Heather Cheryl Alessa Mason! Heather sagte:,, Das war mein Tisch ich bin Alessa aber wie kann das sein?" Sie ging noch weiter höher ins schul

Gebäude! Als sie oben angekommen war sah sie wieder Claudia! Claudia sagte:,, Schön das du gekommen bist! Bald wird es soweit sein du wirst uns einen Gott gebären und uns mir Blutigen Händen ein Paradies erschaffen! Hahaha!" Claudia verschwand wieder und Heather sagte:,, Also stimmt es doch ich bin die wieder Geburt Alessas vor 17 Jahren!

Und jetzt soll ich wieder versuchen einen Gott zu gebären? Nein niemals ich werde das verhindern!" Sie verließ das Schulgebäude und lief zur alten Kapelle herüber. In der Kapelle

Sah sie Claudia wieder sie stand vor einem Altar wo blut drauf gekippt worden war. Heathersagte:,, Von wem ist das blut???" Claudia sagte erst nichts doch nach 2 Minuten sagte sie:,, Das Blut ist von deinem Vater!" Heather sagte:,, Was meinem Vater kann nicht sein!" Heather lief zurück zur Little Street und dann in ihr Haus. Als sie rein kam sagte sie zu ihrem Vater:,, Daddy ich bin zu Hause. Du hier gehen komische Sachen ab wir sollten mal ….. Papa???" Sie ging zu dem Fernsehsessel und sah das es stimmt was Claudia sagte!

Ihr Vater war tot!!!! Sie sagte:,, Nein! Das kann nicht sein!" Heather fing an zu weinen!

Sie ging nach oben aufs Dach und da stand Claudia schon wieder. Heather rief:,, Du schon wieder warum hast du das getan???" Claudia antwortete:,, Rache, es war Rache er hat uns vor 17 Jahren was gestohlen!" Heather zielte mit der Pistole auf Claudia und sagte:,, Es geht zu weit und das ist die Rache!" Claudia sagte:,, Rache? Er hat deinen Vater getötet. Was wirst du tun? Ich warte in der Stadt Silent Hill!" Claudia verschwand in der Dunkelheit! Heather Tötete das Monster mit 20 Schüssen da es ein großes Monster

War. Als sie wieder nach unten ging stand Dougles vor dem Sessel und sagte:,, Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll?!" Heather antwortete:,, Sagen sie einfach nichts! Claudia hat ihn

Getötet dieses Miststück!" Dougles antwortete:,, Was willst du jetzt tun?!" Heather sagte:,, Ich werde nach Silent Hill gehen dort gibt es was, was ist seit langer zeit vergessen habe! Etwas über meine Kindheit! Es war wichtig!" Dougles hingegen:,, Soll ich dich hinfahren es ist nicht so weit weg von hier?!" Heather sagte schnell:,, Ja bitte ich muss mich

An Claudia Rächen!" Dougles antwortete:,, Ok ich warte draußen auf dich." Und er ging raus. Heather legte noch ein paar Blumen auf ihren Vater und sagte:,, Ich werde sie finden und töten, das verspreche ich dir Papa!" Sie ging raus nach Dougles und stig ins Auto.

,, So wir können." Sagte sie. Sie führen los Dougles fragte:,, Ist dir Kalt Heather?" Heather antwortete:,, Nein, nur ich habe Kopfschmerzen!" Dougles fragte wieder:,, Warum hast du Kopfweh?" Heather antwortete:,, Ich versuche mich zu erinnern an meine Vergangenheit und an das was ich werden oder machen muss aber ich habe es vergessen und komme nicht mehr drauf!" Nach 1 Stunde kamen sie endlich an und gingen in das Motel am

Restaurant Lortu. Dougles sagte:,, Ich werde im Haus von Lornado nach sehen. Übernimmst du das Krankenhaus?" Heather antwortete:,, Ja mache ich." Dougles wieder:,,Schaffst du das den?" Heather dann:,, Ja klar du bist doch derjenige der Angst hat!" Dougles hingegen:,, Ja du hast recht ich habe Angst ich will das dieser Alptraum vorbei ist und eine Rauchen!" Heather ging zum Krankenhaus auf der anderen Straße von der Autobahn! Sie wurde sofort von 2 ( netten ) Krankenschwestern begrüßt! Als Heather die Viecher kaputt gemacht hatte sagte sie:,, Ja ganz klar hier bin ich richtig!" Sie ging den Gang entlang und lief dann ins Zimmer C4. Da war ein Schlüssel an die Wand geklebt worden. Heather schaffte es nicht ihn von der Wand zu holen. Sie fuhr mit dem Aufzug nach F2. Als sie angekommen war ging sie ins Zimmer M7. Im Raum stand eine Frau namens Delia. Heather sagte:,, Wer sind sie?" Delia antwortete:,, Mein Name ist Delia und was tust du hier Heather Cheryl Alessa Mason?" Heather dann:,, Woher kennst du meinen Namen?" Delia dann:,, Ich bin die Mutter von Alessa und du bist die wieder Geburt

Von meiner Alessa, DENKET AN DIE; DIE DEN ERSTEN STEIN GEWORFEN HABEN; SCHAFE OHNE HIRTE; HIRTE OHNE HERDE; ES SIND EURE SÜNDEN SIE EUCH HIER FESTHALTEN!" Auf einmal war sie weg! Als Heather wieder raus ging kam der Alarm Ton schon wieder! Sie sagte:,, Es passiert wieder!"

Sie lief den Gang weiter runter zur Tür M. Doch als sie gerade die Tür betreten wollte

Baute sich der Badewannenmann ( Red Pyramid ) hinter ihr auf. Sie drehte sich um und in dem Moment Stach er ihr mit seinem Schwert in den Magen! Heather brach zusammen!

Der Badewannenmann brachte sie zu Claudia. Doch weil Heather auch Alessa war verheilte die Wunde sehr schnell. Nach ein paar Stunden stand sie auf, im Raum vom Krankenhaus wo sie war stand eine Person! Es war nichts böses und nicht Claudia.

Heather fragte:,, Wer bist du?" Jana antwortete:,, mein Name ist Jana." Heather dann:,, Was tust du hier Jana?" Jana antwortet:,, Ich hole was zu essen für die anderen Leute." Heather sagte:,, Es gibt noch mehr Leute hier?" Jana dann:,, Ja, wen das böse kommt suchen wir zuflucht in der Kirche, sie ist nicht weit von hier." Heather sagte:,, Geh lieber in die Kirche zurück das Böse wird gleich zurückkommen. Jana sagte:,, Wen Vögel oder andere Tiere wie wild durch die Gegend fliegen oder laufen heißt das, das das böse wieder kommt!" Heather dann:,, nun mach beeil dich und lauf in die Kirche es passiert gleich wieder ich weiß es aus Erfahrung!" Jana befolgte ihren rat und lief in die Kirche zurück. Nach ein paar Minuten kam der Ton wieder wie Heather es gesagt hatte! Es veränderte sich wieder mal

Alles und Heather lief über den Friedhof zur Kirche dort sah sie aber vor dem Eingang wieder Delia sie sagte zu den anderen:,, Gehet nicht hinein sie haben sich ihre eigene Hölle geschaffen!" Doch sie hörten nicht auf sie. Da stand auch Jana. Jana bewarf die alte Frau mit Steinen und sagte:,, Schmutzige Lügen!" Heather rief:,, Hey lass sie hör auf!" Heather lief zu der alten Frau und fragte sie:,, Deine Tochter Alessa was ist mit ihr passiert?" Delia antwortete:,, Sie wurde von der alten Dame in der Kirche namens Kristabella verbrannt!" Die alte Frau fing an zu weinen. Heather sagte:,, Weine nicht es wird alles gut ich werde dir helfen keine Angst. Delia sagte:,, Danke aber wie?" Heather dann:,, Weiß ich noch nicht aber ich werde es schaffen keine Angst du siehst sie wieder, Nun geh mit in die Kirche schnell. Delia dann:,, OK danke." Delia lief mit in die Kirche. Heather blieb draußen um gegen das Böse zu kämpfen! Sie wartete draußen. Alle die in der Kirche waren beobachteten sie und waren überrascht wegen ihres Mutes. Nach ein paar Minuten warten kam ein Blutsaugänderhund auf sie zu! Die in der Kirche dachten schon jetzt wird sie sterben doch Heather schoss mit 3 gewaltigen Schüssen auf den Hund und er war dann schon tot. Aber nach etwa 20 Minuten sah sie eine große Gestallt hinter den Bäumen näher kommen! Sie fragte sich was das war. Jana die in der Kirche war wusste schon wer da kommt und rief Laut in der Kirche glaubt ihr sie überlebt das weil das der Badewannenmann

( Red Pyramid ) ist. Die alte Frau namens Delia sagte:,, Ja wird sie, merkt ihr nicht ihre riesengroße Kraft." Jana dann:,, Doch sie hat ein großes Potenzial!" Heather erkannte das wesen was da hinten ankam auch und sie sagte:,, Da ist der ja schon wieder, Och nö!"

Aber auf einmal war er weg Heather sagte noch:,, Wo ist er hin verdammt demmet wo ist er hin?!" Jetzt erschrak sie den er stand genau vor ihr! Heather sagte:,, Oh da ist er ja!"

Aber auf einmal brach sie wieder zusammen und hielt sich den bauch fest! GOTT WUCHS WIEDER! Jana sagte schon:,, Oh nein was hat sie!?!" Jana sagte:,, Wir müssen ihr helfen!" Doch eine Stimme von hinten sagte:,, Nein müssen wir nicht!" Es war Claudia! Jana sagte:,, Warum nicht und wer bist du?!?" Claudia antwortete:,, Es passiert das was ich wollte mein Name ist Claudia und ich bin auf der Bösen Seite, ich will einen Gott erschaffen und in Heather wachst er bereits! HAHAHAHAH!" Auf einmal war sie wieder weg und Jana sagte:,, wir müssen was unternehmen Leute!" Delia die alte Frau sagte:,, Lass uns erst noch ein bisschen warten bevor wir was machen!" Heather fing an zu schreien

Und auf einmal wurde ihre Haut rot als ob sie bluten würde! Der Badewannenmann ging ein bisschen zur Seite weil er wusste das Claudia jetzt kommen würde. Claudia kam auch und Stand jetzt genau vor Heather! Claudia sagte:,, Oh, Ich danke dir das ich den Tag des Jüngsten Gerichts noch erleben darf! Oh Alessa die Welt die du wolltest ist so nah!"

Heather sagte:,, Nein lass es AUA, meine liebe kleine Schwester Claudia ich bin's Alessa

Ich will die Welt nicht!" Claudia dann:,, Alessa bist du es wirklich? Du wolltest doch eine Welt ohne leiden!" Heather sagte dann:,, Nein eine Welt ohne leiden ist Langweilig!"

Claudia wieder:,, Warum klammerst du dich an diese korrupte Welt?" Heather antwortete:,, Weil diese Welt perfekt ist und ein Gott der aus Hass geboren wird kann niemals ein perfektes Paradies erschaffen!" Claudia dann:,, Aber es ist zu spät es wird dieses mal klappen!" Heather dann:,, Halt dein Stinkendes Maul du Miststück!" Sie stand auf und nahm ihren Anhänger ab und sagte:,, Es tut mir leid Papa!" Sie schluckte den Roten Stein der im inneren des Anhängers war! Heather brach zusammen und als sie wieder auf stand lag auf dem Boden etwas kleines das aussah wie ein Embryo. Claudia fragte:,, Was ist das?" Heather sagte mit lauter stimme:,, Sieht ganz so aus hals hätte Gott es nicht geschafft!" Als Heather gerade drauf treten wollte kam Claudia und Stoß sie weg! Sie nahm Gott hoch und sagte:,, Gott ist…… Ich werde Gott gebären wen du es nicht kannst!" Sie schluckte Gott herunter! Claudia torkelte ein bisschen hin und her aber dann brach Claudia zusammen und wurde rot. Auf einmal war ein loch in der Mitte des Friedhofes und Claudia wurde wahrscheinlich hineingesaugt. Heather sprang hinterher! Als sie unten angekommen war sah sie das Claudias schwarzen kleid auf dem Boden lag aber Claudia war nicht da! Sie blickte nach oben und sah eine Kreatur genau vor ihr stehen! Sie sagte:,, Das ist Gott?"

Sie nahm die Pistole und musste auf den kopf des Gottes schießen das war nicht einfach, da Gott mit Feuer hinter Heather herkam wen sie zu weit weg war! Aber nach ein paar Minuten sagen wir mal 2 Minuten und 83 Sekunden war er endlich tot! Heather kletterte wieder aus dem Loch heraus und die ganzen Leute aus der Kirche kamen Jubelt zu ihr hin. Jana sagte du hast den Gott besiegt du bist ja so gut!" Heather sagte jetzt muss ich nur noch eines tun bin gleich wieder da aber geht bitte in die Kirche los! Alle liefen in die Kirche zurück den der Alarm Ton kam wieder! Jana sagte das böse ist doch weg oder nicht? Kristabella sagte:,, Nein noch nicht!" Jana sagte wo kommen sie den auf einmal her?

Ich bin immer da weißt du doch sagte Kristabella. Heather lief zurück ins Krankenhaus.

Als sie angekommen war kamen 10 Krankenschwestern auf sie zu! Sie machte einfach ihre

Taschenlampe aus und ging langsam an ihnen vorbei! Als sie es geschafft hatte lief sie durch eine große Tür die am ende des Ganges lag. Als sie ihn betreten hatte hörte sie jemanden sagen:,, Gut gemacht Heather du bist da deine Belohnung ist die Wahrheit. Hast du gesehen das Alessa ein braves kleines Mädchen war? Obwohl sie das niemand so bezeichnet hat! Sie hatte Angst den sie war allein auf der Welt nicht mal ihre Mutter konnte ihr helfen. Als Kristabella heraus bekommen hatte das Alessa eine Hexe war wollte sie, sie verbrennen! Sie hatte es schon begonnen das böse zu vernichten doch man sollte aufpassen den das böse schlägt gern mal zurück. Alessa wurde in ein Krankenhaus gebracht und sie hatte Angst und Schmerzen doch nach einer weile begann der Schmerz und die Angst sich in Hass umzuwandeln. Der Hass brannte in Alessa so sehr das sie sogar jemandem was tat der nur neugierig war. Und dann kam ich, ich sagte ihr das die jetzt dran wären!" Heather sagte jetzt:,, Wer bist du den?" Das böse von Alessa sagte:,, Ich habe viele Namen im Moment bin ich die Schatten Seite von Alessa!" Heather fragte:,, Was will sie von mir?" Böses von Alessa dann:,, Sie braucht deine Hilfe!" Das Böse von Alessa nahm Heather in den Arm und ging so in sie herein! Heather lief jetzt zur Kirche und sah Kristabella dort stehen sie rief schnell:,, Glaubt ihr nichts!" Kristabella dann:,, Du lebst?! Verbrennt sie als Hexe!" Heather dann:,, Mich verbrennen? Ist das die Lösung alles zu beseitigen vor dem ihr Angst habet? Dann solltet ihr jetzt Angst haben vor Alessas Rache Kristabella!" Heather ging auf sie zu und in dem Moment Stach sie Heather ins herz! Heather viel um und kroch zum Feuer hin! Heather hatte schwarzes blut und das sagte das sie das böse in sich hat! Kristabella sagte:,, Was haben sie getan? Sie haben das Böse in sich mitgebracht!" Heathers wunde verheilte und sie stand auf. Sie drehte sich zu Kristabella um. Den jetzt genau hinter Heather kam Alessa als Monster hoch! Alessa lag in einem Bett und unter dem Bett kamen Stacheldrähte hervor! Heather lief oben zum Kirchplatz und hockte sich auf die Erde! Alessa nahm Kristabella hoch und Zerriss sie in der Luft! Das machte sie mit den anderen auch, und in der Zeit kam die Schatten Seite von Alessa und ging in Heather wieder herein! Delia die Mutter von Alessa sagte:,, Alessa was ist bloß aus dir geworden?"

Als nach ein paar Minuten wieder alles vorbei war stand Heather auf und ging zum Ausgang von der Kirche. Da saß Delia und fragte Heather:,, Warum hat sie mich nicht zusammen mit den anderen geholt?" Heather antwortete ihr:,, Weil sie ihre Mutter sind, in den Augen eines Kindes ist Mutter Gott!" Heather ging nach Hause und lebte glücklich weiter da jetzt alles vorbei war dachte sie jedenfalls aber es kommt wieder den das böse ist nicht weg es ist ganz nah nämlich in ihr drin Hahahahahaha! Es geht weiter!

Ende


End file.
